A hard disk drive is generally mounted to a main body of a laptop by a screw. However, it takes extra expenditure in labor cost and material cost because the screw is not only too small to keep, but also needs to cooperate with the corresponding tool according to the sorts of the screws.
Furthermore, the efficiency and the life span of the hard disk drive are easily affected by the external force or vibration when the hard disk drive operates. Therefore, how to prevent the hard disk drive from vibration is important. In general, the buffer member, such as rubber, is used as a frame for fixing the hard disk drive, which significantly enhances the protection of the hard disk drive against vibration. Specifically, if the rubber with lower elasticity (namely; flexible rubber) is chosen to be the frame of the hard disk drive, it may reduce the vibration but the hard disk drive may not be securely mounted, such that the hard disk drive is easily failed because of the movement. On the contrary, if the rubber with higher elasticity (namely; rigid rubber) is chosen to be the frame of the hard disk drive, it may be securely mounted but generates the vibration such that the hard disk drive is negatively affected because of the vibration.
Therefore, it is difficult to take the buffer and fixation effects into consideration at the same time. Accordingly, it is important to reduce the vibration when the hard disk drive is fixed on the laptop.